Rudolph and Slyly
Rudolph and Slyly are two characters who become best friends after Rudolph leaves his home and meets Slyly. History Rudolph runs away from his home in Santa's Village after feeling unwanted by his father Blitzen because of his red nose (when really Blitzen was defending him) and travels into the Arctic. With the Sprites of the Northern Lights help, he finds a cave to sleep in. But then Slyly appears and claims that the cave is "his" and tries to get Rudolph to leave. However due to the size difference between them, Rudolph easily beats off Slyly who gives up and let's him stay. Slyly along with a group of female Arctic foxes sing It Could Be Worse before noticing Rudolph's nose light up. Rudolph believes Slyly like the others back home will laught at him but he doesn't, but he does laugh along with Rudolph when the young reindeer tells him about all the things and jokes people have said about his nose. That night, Slyly accidentally causes Rudolph's bag pack to bust open, scattering the contents on the floor. Rudolph scolded Slyly for this, but he said he was sorry. Slyly starts to put everything back in and comes across a pendant, Rudolph got from his friend Zoey. Slyly asks Rudolph where he got the pendant, but Rudolph doesn't want to talk about it, to which Slyly says for Rudolph to say no more and says that love is for suckers. Later, Slyly goes into the bag pack and takes out Rudolph teddy bear to snuggle, but puts it back in later. The following morning, the cave is blocked off by an avalanche, but Rudolph and Slyly are able to escape and set off to find a new home. They find another cave but it already has a occupant, a polar bear named Leonard, so Slyly (in order to get rid of Leonard so he and Rudolph can have the cave themselves) says that he and Rudolph are from the Bureau of Cave Safety and says that the cave is unsafe and so Leonard leaves. Rudolph isn't pleased with Slyly tricking Leonard, but then Leonard returns in a rage but let's the two stay when Rudolph apologies for what he and Slyly did. Slyly later joins Rudolph and Leonard to Ice Castle after Zoey was captured by Stormella, but Slyly stays behind in fear of Stormella's Wolves whilst Rudolph and Leonard go on ahead. Later, Slyly plucks up the courage to follow his friends and finds them along with Zoey imprisoned. Slyly sneaks past the wolves and goes to Stormella's bedroom and steals the keys to the cells from around the ice queen's neck and frees his friends. But the group are confronted by Stormella, but when she tries to harm Zoey, Rudolph's nose goes off and causes Stormella to fall down the cliff side. Slyly along with Leonard, Zoey, the wolves and Stormella's butler Ridley help Rudolph save Stormella. Slyly then tells Stormella that due to saving her life, she must grant Rudolph a wish, which he chooses for Stormella to be nice. The group are then brought back to Santa's Village by Boone and Doggle (who had been sent out by Santa Claus to find Rudolph and Zoey). After Rudolph accepts Santa's request to help guide his sleigh through Stormella's storm with his nose's light, Slyly along with Leonard and Zoey arrive to wish him good luck. The next morning on Christmas Day, Slyly finds a present for him from Rudolph which he discovers as the teddy bear. Later, Slyly along with the other villagers sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as they welcome Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers back home from their Christmas Eve deliveries. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships